Shake up Deuce's mind
by ComeAndLayYourBonesDown
Summary: Deuce meets this new girl by saving her life. At first she's all nice..but then she has a little secret about her that Rocky and Cece don't like. If they tell Deuce, are they doing the right thing for Deuce or for themselves?Some singing
1. Katie

Disclaimer- I don't own Disney or Shake it up.

A/N I am doing terrible with the whole finishing stuff but like i said before my imagination goes really fast. So idk but if i take to long to make a new story i will forget so hopes i make good stories : ). Oh im listening to Firework- Katy Perry ..good song , anyway here wes' go!

**Cece Pov **

" Come on were are going to be late!" I groan as we walk at a painfully slow rate.

" It's not my fault," exclaims Rocky" It's Deuces!"

"Oh yeah Deuce was the one who was adding twenty-two coats of lip gloss that lasted and hour." I said sarcastically.

"It's never bad to have a little help, I like my lips shiny!" she shoots back.

"Girls, girls, your cramping my style." Deuce says.

"Since when do you have a style..?" Rocky asks.

"When...I don't know.., but your being annoying.." He starts.

"Just like the girl who made us miss the train, and now we have to walk to work because.." I cut him off and then I get cut off.

"I know, I know,because I took to long applying makeup," Rocky said "At least.."

She got cut off by me yelling.

"Oh My Gosh, that girl!"

"What girl?" Rocky asks.

"That one crossing the street," I point" She can't hear anybody because she has her headphones in...Deuce you got to..." But that's all I got out because Deuce was already running at the girl about to get hit by a truck.

Deuce dives at the girl, pulling her away at the last second. If he could of waited any second longer... she would've been a goner.

They fly through the air,then slam on the ground sliding to a stop. We ran over once the cars all passed, Deuce's arms still around her. Their eyes were both closed , until Rocky said something...

" Oh Em' Gee' are you guys okay?"

They both open their eyes and stand up. We could see massive cuts and bruises on them both...we can see them more on the girl because she was wearing black shorts, and a white v-neck. I could tell Deuce was in pain because even though he was wearing his usual hoodie with jeans he had a few scratches on his face.

"Yeah I think so, well I am, are you?" Deuce asks the girl.

" Yeah thanks alot, if it wasn't for you I could have died." She says smiling.

"I hope that never happens..." He says, did he just say that? I can tell he just realized that was dumb, because he's making a funny face.

"Ha-ha," she giggles " Your funny, I'm Katie."

"Deuce." They shake hands...weirdos.

She looks at her cell.

"Oh Em' Gee' I'm gonna be so late, I got to go!"

"Really, Can I at least get your number?" He asks a little sadly.

"Sure," She smiles. He hands her his phone, and she adds her number in." Here."

"Okay, bye!"

She turns to leave...

"Oh and ...um ..." She kisses his cheek." Bye."

"B...Bye!" He stutters,Ha-ha!

"Ha-ha bye, text me."

She disappears, as fast as she got tackled.

"You so got a crush on her!" Rocky cheers.

"Ya...well ..she's pretty,and nice, and funny."

"You should ask her out!" I exclaim.

"But..later..we will be late too!" Rocky says looking at her watch" Come on!"

I really hope we could meet up again!


	2. Daydream

Disclaimer- I sent Santa a letter asking for Shake it up, But I got a letter back saying my letter has been declined. Darn it!

**Rocky P.O.V **

"…and didn't you see her eyes?" Deuce asks as we walk into Shake It Up!

"Yes! Deuce we did," Cece says annoyed, I was too.

"Hey didn't you guys notice she had ice skates with her, even though it's the dead of summer?" I ask questionably.

"Yeah I did that's weird." Cece says.

"No I didn't, I was too lost in her eyes, bright hazel with a tint of gray, and brown…" Deuce says dreamily, zoning out.

"Wake up lover boy," I say chuckling, while waving my hand in front of Deuce's dazed face "go sit while we go see what that commotion is."

_We just look over to see a bunch of people read a slip of paper. _

"What's that?" Cece asks.

"I don't know," I say "Let's check it out."

_We walk over to a group of people and gently push, are way though. We come face to face with Gunther and Tinka. _

"Ello, Americans." Gunther said as we looked up.

"Hey, Gunther and Tinka. What's this all about?" Cece asks.

"The bossy-man has set up a new special on this dancy-show!" Gunther says in his weird not identified accent.

"About what though?" I ask

"Read for yourselves." Tinka says handing us the paper. Surprisingly everyone disappeared somewhere.

"Attention all Shake it up crew…" Cece read. " At four, thirty a bus will come and pick you people up to take you to a special place for a new thing on Shake it up!. Can't wait to see if you guys love this, or not… you will so why am I saying or what. Ha-ha bye!"

"Weird." I say.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Cece asks.

"Um," I look up at a clock "four, twenty-six. We have four minutes till' the bus comes."

_So we walk over to Deuce staring dreamily into space. Wonder what he's thinking about…_

**Deuce P.O.V**

"Oh Deuce thank you so much for saving me!" My beautiful princess Katie says.

"Oh baby I would never let you fall!" My muscular self says.

"I could have died, but I didn't because of your heroic and handsome self."

"Very true," I say smiling "now want to ride my unicorn Charlie to the magical meadow of make-out-ness."

"Well duh!" Katie says happily as we hop onto Charlie, to the meadow of make-out-ness. Right when we are about to kiss….

"Deuce!" I jolt up.

"WHAT?" I ask angrily.

"Ha-ha, you were dreaming about Katie weren't you?" Cece asks.

"No… Why would you say that?" I ask nervously.

"You were puckering your lips." Rocky laughs.

"So… boys can dream to ya know!" I say defensively.

"Whatever," Cece chuckles "The bus is here we got to go."

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll see." Rocky says.

"You don't know do you?" I chuckle.

"Not a clue." She says.

_We all laugh as we leave, to go to this mysterious place no one knows about. _


	3. IceSkating Demon

Disclaimer- Check yes Juliet….I don't own Shake it up!

**Deuce's P.O.V**

"Man its cold in here." I say.

"I know, the place looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Rocky says.

"Well let's sit and we will find out." Cece says.

_All of a sudden these random curtains that we didn't notice rose and we saw_ ice. Then this mysterious voice came out of no where and said.

"**Ladies and gentlemen of Shake it up, please take your seats. We are proud to announce that we are now hosting Shake it up on ice!"**

"Sweet," Rocky smiles "I think I have a feeling I know whose in this."

"Huh?" I ask.

_But Rocky had no time to explain because the voice started again. _

"**Sorry for that delay everyone, back to the show. Presenting the wondrous and talented,** **new ice skater for shake it up…. Katie Washington!" **

I sat up really fast.

"Do you think…?" I ask

"There's like a one in a million chance." Rocky says

"You never know Rocks', maybe she could be Deuces love." Cece says

"It would explain that ice skates." I say

_Just then Firework started to play _

_**(**_**A/N it would help if you played Firework-Katy Perry, but I am just going to write the lyrics anyway. Also I'm going to write what she does before the lyric to the song so when you see Deuces thoughts, that's what she's doing during the song.**_**) **_

_She skates out, everyone claps. Then she skates around the rink._

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep. Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing? Do you know there's still a chance for you, 'Cause there's a spark in you?"

_She starts to skate backwards_

"You just got to ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the fourth of July! 

_She starts spinning_

"'Cuz baby you're a firework, come and show them what your worth."

_She skids to a stop, then spin, spin, and spin. Pauses then long spin. _

"Make them go oh, oh, oh, as you shoot across the sky."

_Oh my God, a back flip._

"_B_aby you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst."

_Does alot more tricks that go along exactly with the song. Which I don't know, or name. _

"Make them go oh, oh, oh. You're gonna leave 'em falling down."

_Then she did one last twirl and stopped with an ending position. Everybody jumped up clapping, including me! She comes off and sees us and runs over. _

"Oh my God, hey!" She exclaims. "I didn't think I would see you guys here."

_She hugs me. I blush, oh man im losing my cool._

"Why are you guys here anyway? No offence." She laughs.

"Well we are on Shake it up and we had to come here to watch, this!" Cece says happily.

"Well I hope you liked it. I would love to watch you guys dance some time!" She says with her gorgeous smile.

"'Course we are leaving soon I assume you are coming back with us?" Rocky asks.

"I guess!" Katie says.

"YES!" I yell. They all look over.

"Ha-ha… awkward." I say rubbing my neck.

"Um…anyway come on." Rocky says.

W_e all go to the bus._

…

_**Rocky's P.O.V**_

…_Her face is not shock, but more like anger. _

"So?" Cece says smiling, out of breath.

"Eh…" She shrugs.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't good." She says in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me?" Cece asks stepping forward. Deuce doesn't seem to notice or mind, he's staring at Katie again zoning out.

"It's just…your um… moves were off beat with the song."

"Well excuse me for not being a professional dancer!" Cece screams.

"Okay glad you admit it, anyway I got to go. Bye Deucy." She gives him a smile, while she walks away.

"Wait!" Deuce says while snapping out of La-la land, stumbling over a chair.

"How would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?" He asks.

"WHAT?" Cece and I scream at the same time.

"I'd love to." She smiles and hugs him, leaving a love-struck Deuce.

Man Cece does not like her.


	4. Just the way she is

Disclamier- I like it just the way I am, not owning Shake it up or Just the way you are. Oh who am I kidding, give me them!

**Deuce POV**

_Smart, Funny, Pretty...no, no gorgeous. Yeah that's it she's gorgeous. That was the best first date I ever had. Wait I had a girlfriend before this...If you don't count the movie with Theresa, then yeah it was my best first date. First we went to a movie, well the only movie I thought it would creep me out a little but it didn't at the least. I was cool infront of a girl, well I am usually cool...yeah no i'm not. Anyway we saw __Revenge on the Zombie Rats 4__, I personally hate rats but holding her every scary part made me feel safe I know but hey i'm not as cocky and cool in my mind like I am on the outside, I know again i'm wrong. After the movie we got dinner and lunch, di-unch? I don't know, after we finished eating she had to go to skating so we said our goodbye's. So now i'm here remembering our wonderful date, and the the good thing is we are a couple! She confirmed it today, I can't believe I forgot that! I'm just so happy I could...I could sing!_

_"_Hey Deuce_." Cece says as they walk up to the steps to where i'm sitting._

_"_Hey_." I say _

_"_How was your_..." Rocky starts._

_"_Date_?" They say in unision, holding the 'E' for dramatic affect. I don't know why but they both seemed, mad. I just shook it off and got ready to sing, yes about her._

_"_Well the date was amazing but she is.. You know talking will not describe how wonderful she is_." I state._

_"_Oh man_." Cece whispers._

_"_Here we go_." Rocky whispers back._

_(A/N You Should play ' Just the way you are' - Bruno Mars. That would help : ) )_

_'_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying, She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day'

_They groan._

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day...

XOXOXOXOXO

...Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are...'

_She was speechless, then she smiled and started crying. _

"Oh no, " I say shocked " I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no Deuce that was," She pauses " Beautiful, I never had anyone sing to me like that."

"Well really it's Bruno Mars's song, but still."

"I don't care who wrote it, you were better singing it."

"Thanks." I smile and we go for a walk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Cece POV**

"I can't get over what she said to us." Rocky says.

"I know."

"We have to tell Deuce."

"I know, but we can't tell him yet."

"Why?"

"Maybe more intresting things will happen over time. Also good things happen to people who wait." I say.

XOXOXO

**OH Deuce sang! Sorta okay well um ya next chapter is gonna be a few months after. Sorry for late posting. -Sarah.**


	5. Those aren't spys

Disclaimer- I don't even own this computer, it's my sister's! So what makes you think I own shake it up?

**Cece's POV**

**Six Months Later**

_I wasn't wrong, we waited and waited, and then finally something else happened…_

"Hey Cece, what's up?" Rocky asks walking over.

"Sh," I say hiding behind a garbage can. "You know how we have been waiting fir a better reason why Deuce and Katie should break up?"

She sighs "You mean you've been looking. Anyway didn't she miss his birthday, isn't that good enough for you?"

"It was at first but I found something better." I say pointing over to Katie.

_She was holding these books, and this kid…a very, very hot kid was talking to her. Oh, he just took her books for her, he kept on talking. Then, he said something that made her happy, and they hugged. Now she's leaving…_

"That cheater…" I say

"Why would she be cheating on Deuce?" Rocky asks.

"Oh I don't know let's go ask that two-timing cheater Mc-Cheater pants!" I exclaim.

"Mc-Cheater pants," Rocky says laughing. "Really are we in the second grade again?"

"How can you be laughing? She's cheating on Deuce and you don't even care."

"Cece, be serious here. Deuce likes her and he knows she likes him. Just because she hugged a kid doesn't mean she's cheating."

"You never know." I say.

"Very true, but can we not make assumptions before we know the truth."

"Can we at least spy?"

"I don't mind as long as no one else does either."

"What is the point of spying if the people know you are spying?"

"I don't know, it's not being sneaky, it's being truthful." She says.

"Okay mom! Gosh it's like you don't even know what spying is."

"Isn't the people with the swords?"

"That's ninjas, also I am one-hundred percent I am truthfuler than you!"

"Truthfuler? What is your average in English?" Rocky asks as we walk away.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"There she is." I whisper.

"I know…" Katie says on the phone not noticing us walk up." Trust me I won't…never…okay, okay. Love you…yes I won't be late. You know what I got to go, bye." She says the last part noticing us.

"Hey Katie who was that?" Rocky asks.

"Oh it's just you two, it was no one." She says a little relieved it was us.

"Really, it didn't seem like no one." I say grabbing the phone.

"Who's 'M' with a heart?" Rocky asks as we look through the history on her phone.

"No one important, can I have my phone back," Katie asks stressed "Also can you guys do me a favor?"

"What?" We ask in unison.

"Can you tell Deuce I am probably going to have to cancel our date, but I'm not sure."

"Why do you have to cancel it?" Rocky asks.

"I have to tutor this freakish kid." She says. "Tell him I am so sorry, I got to go I have skating right now, bye and thanks."

"Tutoring?" I ask to Rocky once Katie left. "What do think that means?"

"One way to find out." Rocky says.

"Well Deuce says she has skating till' eight, and there date was planned at nine." I start.

"It's three now, and she said she will be late to the date." Rocky adds.

"So ten-ish?" I ask.

"Yeah, great math Cece." Rocky says praising me.

"Oh thanks like I didn't know what nine plus one was. Anyway as my prize can we go see a movie and get ice cream?" I ask.

"Why not?" Rocky says as we walk away.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

**Deuce's POV**

_Ugh where's Katie? She said she'll meet me at nine, its nine thirty._

_**Buzz, Buzz**_

_Huh? Oh a text. _

**From Cece J.- **

**Katie says she can't come tonight bro. She said something about 'tutoring'. Sorry dude. Anyway I got to go, at the movies with Rock. Peace!**

_Tutoring? Wait when did she send this, Three-twenty-six? Oh yeah my phone was off…crap. But tutoring, she never said anything about tutoring it was always skating. She does have skating today but it ends at eight. Is she trying to avoid me? Okay, okay Deuce don't get worked up, just like you did on your birthday. Katie didn't call or come to school and I was so pissed. I waited and waited then I heard she was sick. I went to visit her and I found out she got me gold headphones, singed by Bruno Mars. Yes the' Bruno Mars, I felt so bad. But tutoring…it's probably nothing._

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

**Rocky's POV**

_We are walking back from the ice cream shop. _

"Where's Katie, which house do you think she's in?"

"I don't know, my tracking device says she's her somewhere." Cece says looking at her phone, on the screen is a map of the neighbor hood we are in.

"Cece, where did you get that? Better yet why did you?" I ask shocked.

"I downloaded it only for ninety- nine cents, and since you didn't let me wear the costume I thought this would com in handy."

"Okay then, what do you think Katie is doing?" I ask taking a lick of my ice cream.

"I'm not sure probably… KISSING?" Cece says diving in a bush right under a huge window.

"What do you mean…?" I ask, while she forcefully pulls me into the bush too.

"She's…she's kissing, kissing…him!" Cece saying having a panic attack.

"Cece calm down let me look." I say trying to stand up.

"No, no they will see you, one sec."

_She pulls out her phone and takes a picture all spy like with no flash. She pulls it back down looks at it, and her face turns white. _

"Oh my gosh." I say.

"See I told you, and you said not to make assumptions."

"Well you never know, what does her face look like to you?"

"It looks like pleasure." Cece says.

"Not more like pain, and look she's pushing on his chest." I point out.

"Whatever, I am never wrong and I'm going to tell Deuce." Cece says running away.

_Please don't' reach Deuce. Cece trip and fall… Man I'm harsh. _


	6. The Silent Break up Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Shake it up or Grenade.

**Katie's POV**

**(A/N This is taking place from last chapter, except this is Katie's Pov.)**

_(The ' is Katie's mom.)_

"I have a date with Deuce tonight mom, please!"

'No Katie you have to tutor Matt.'

"I don't want to mom, he's creepy and he'll probably forget everything I tell him."

'That's probably true but, you could use the money they give you.'

"What to but skates?"

_I hear footsteps behind me I am assuming it's no one. _

'Exactly, just remember they want you there by eight after you get back from skating.'

"I know." I say annoyed.

'Promise you won't miss?'

"Trust me I won't."

'Really,' God she's annoying.

"Never,"

'Okay good! I'll call and tell them you are coming, also…'

"Okay, okay. Love you." I say trying to make her shut up.

_I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Cece and Rocky. Ah man, if Deuce is with the girls, and I tell him I can't go he will be devastated. When Deuce is sad he looks like a puppy, with the gorgeous brown eyes…_

"Yes I won't be late. You know what I got to go, bye." Rushing to hang up the phone and get out of here. Oh crap my phone is almost dead how am I supposed to tell Deuce now, if I walk away?

"Hey Katie," Rocky says. "Who was that?"

_Oh thank God. If Deuce was with them he would've been the first to speak. I like him and all, but like I said I don't want to see him sad, with those eyes... _

"Oh it's just you two, it was no one." I can't tell them it was my mom that would be embarrassing.

"Really, it didn't seem like on one." Cece said grabbing my phone.

"Who's 'M' with a heart?" Rocky asks looking through my history.

_Not my mom that's for sure._

"No one important, can I have my phone back?" I ask they hand my phone. " Also can you guys do me a favor?"

"What?" They ask in unison.

"Can you tell Deuce I am probably going to have to cancel our date, but I'm not sure."

"Why do you have to cancel it?" Rocky asks.

"I have to tutor this freakish kid." I say "Tell him I am so sorry, I got to go I have skating right now, bye and thanks."

_I would tell him but my phone's dead, I feel so bad even without looking at Deuce. I would skip tutoring that kid just so i could be with Deuce. Stupid Matt, why can't you be smart?

* * *

_

_I approach the house, exactly after skating. I am changed though didn't want to wear skates to his house, I knock on the door._

"Why, hello Katie come in,Matt is in the dining room." _Says as I walk in. _

"Okay thank you." I say politely.

"Oh and Katie Mr. Cornbread and I will be out so you two be good." She said with a wink. "Also you can leave early like nine."_  
_

"Um, okay. But you do know I have a boyfriend.."_ I said turning around.  
_

_But she disappeared._

"Hey Matt, ready to start?"

_"_I am always ready baby."

"Uh, what's up with your family today?" Trying to get rid of that awkward comment.

"Oh nothing, sweetie." Matt said creepily.

"Can you stop please your starting to creep me out."

"...But just today you were all over me." He said not wiping away that creepy smile.

"I gave you a hug, because you got an 'A' on the test we've been studying for."_ I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world... which it is._

"It wasn't my cologne? He asks a little disappointingly.

"Matt, don't worry it's not you it's just. I have a..." But i got cut off.

"If it's not me then let me make you like me..."

"What? that doesn't make any..." _I got cut off again, is he kissing me?_

_I thought I heard a click, and people running away, Probably nothing. Ew, Why is he kissing me? I'm not kissing him my lips are shut...tight. Ugh, need to break free!  
_

_"_Stop it!" I slap him.

_He slaps me back...harder. I look at him in complete shock. 'How could he?'_

"How could you? You...you,Monster!" _I say holding my cheek. _

"For what," _He asks, idiot. _

_"_For kissing me when you know I have a boyfriend_, _and for slapping me."

"Whose your boyfriend?" _He asks growling, slightly._

"Deuce, Deuce Martinez. You knew that, Oh my gosh I have to go. Sorry...wait I'm not sorry..." _I have to get to Deuce for our date, before that. I walk over to him and smack him in the face remembering what he did to me._

_

* * *

_

**Rocky's POV**

"It's ten!" Cece yells.

"Cece why do we have to do this? I mean it's kid of rude to break two people up."

"Rocks', She made fun of my dancing...No one makes fun of my dancing." Cece says madly.

"Why can't we just talk to her about it?" I ask.

"That's the stupid thing to do, Girls don't talk we get even..." She said with an evil smile.

"Hey have you girls seen Flynn?" Ty asks appearing on the fire escape out of breath.

"No have you checked his room, Wait shouldn't you be watching him?" Cece asks.

"Well I was but then he wanted to play hide and go seek, and I have been looking for him since noon. Why would he hid in his room, such an amateur move. Anyway got to go, see ya' ladies." _Ty says leaving, running back up the ladder._

"That was weird...anyway let's go tell Deuce." _Cece said leaving her apartment._

_

* * *

_

**Deuce's POV**

"Deuce , Deuce!" Cece says zooming down the stoop, were I am sitting.

"Huh?" I ask still zoned out.

"Look, Rocky and I were walking home and saw this and... just look." Cece said handing me her phone.

"What is this...Oh my God!" I yell.

"What do you think?" Rocky asks quietly.

_Silence... _

_all i can do is..._

_Silence..._

_Then..._

"When I get my hands on that Matt_, _I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait," Rocky whispers to Cece. "If his names Matt do you think he was 'M' heart?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, 'M' heart who?" I ask.

"This person we saw Katie talking to on the phone just before she broke up the date."

"She did say she had to tutor, so I'm assuming that was Matt's house in the picture." Rocky adds.

"So what are you going to do?" Cece asks me.

"The right thing and talk to her." Rocky says.

"When did talking ever do someone good?" Cece asks Rocky.

"Cece's right..." I say after thinking.

"She's what, Deuce you can't be serious?" Rocky exclaims.

"You guys never doubted me, and you have always been there for me. So I'm going to talk to her... sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Rocky asks.

"Deuce, Deuce!" Katie comes running out of no were, yelling.

"Katie?" I sigh " Oh, Katie we need to talk..."

_I hope I'm not making a mistake..._

* * *

**A/N; ****Sorry I haven't Been on in a while. School...:l. I have a half day tomorrow so I will be home at 10:30 :3. Anyway Some people may be complaining about how they don't like Katie. I hope this chapter kind of sorted your feelings out. When Cece and Rocky learn what happened they'll be shocked. Anyway Part 2. to the Silent Breakup next! BTW it's called that because they are breaking up and Deuce was silent for a while in this chapter...idk:/ don't ask just read- Sarah**


	7. The Silent Break up Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shake it up or Grenade. I wish **

**I did, I bet I could. Hmm'...**

**Deuce's POV**

"Uh, okay," Katie says sitting down.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to sing."

"Sing," Katie asks. "Why do you need to sing?"

"Singing is easier to show your emotions." I say.

"Okay, go on then." She said smiling, poor thing she thinks im going to sing happy songs… boy was she wrong.

(**A/N It would be good if you played Grenade- Bruno Mars. Also just pretend Train= Car. Also they never had there first kiss so none of that lol. Okay…okay.)**

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
oh, take, take, take it all but you never give"

"Wait this isn't a good…"

"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
you tossed it in the trash, you did  
to give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is…

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same."

"Deuce that's not…" _Why do I keep cutting her off?_

"No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from"

"Excuse me?" Oh yeah she broke my heart…

"Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car."

"Can you even drive?"

"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames."

"Deuce, what a terrible…"

"You said you loved me, you're a liar."

"I never said it yet…"

"Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby…"

_It starts raining…_

"But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no."

_I walk away…_

"So you're just going to break up with me like that with out an explanation?" She stops me.

"I don't need to this picture did all the talking…" I handed Cece's phone to her.

"How did you…?" She is very confused.

"You never cared about me…" I say again trying to walk away.

"Deuce of course I do, you not talking to me makes me think you don't care about me." She says.

"I don't even know anymore…" _Yes I do…_

"If you answer these questions correctly then I'll see." She says.

"Whatever…" _I am so mean when I'm heartbroken. Wait I think I know where this is going…_

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Would you care if I left?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm funny?"

"No."

"Is there one thing you like about me?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No…"

_It was hard telling her that, I mean I am going to tell her the truth, and I will…later. Now I see a tear fall down from her cheek. Poor thing, I feel terrible… She walks away._

"Wait!" I try to yell but it only came out a squeak.

_I think I made a big mistake…_

**Cece's POV**

"Yes, she's gone! Wow I didn't think Deuce would answer all those questions so negatively, but man…" I say happily.

"Cece…" Rocky starts. "How could we?"

"How could we what Rocks'?" I ask.

"How could we do that to Deuce and Katie? They really liked each other and we just ruined those chances of them ever admitting true feelings for each other."

"What feelings, Didn't you just hear him answer all of those questions?" I say angry.

"Cece he's probably confused, if he's not then he has problems. Katie was his only girlfriend who he could've truly loved…" Rocky says.

"Rocky, he's a player he will get another girl soon; I'll even find him one. That's how much of true friend I am."

"No Cece, he could never like a girl as much as he liked Katie. Didn't you hear him say 'you guys never doubted me, and you have always been there for me'? He trusts us with his most important girlfriend and we blew it for him!" Rocky yells.

_She's right, she's really right…_

"You know you're absolutely right, you always are. I'm so sorry." I say sadly knowing I was wrong to get involved.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to," Rocky says. "But I accept."

"We should talk to them in a few days." I say.

"Which one first," Rocky asks.

"Which one seems less dramatic about it…?"

"Katie." We nod and say in unison.

"You know what's weird, I remember Katie having a slight sign of jealousy on her face when we stopped dancing, when we first met." Rocky says.

"Yeah but I don't know if that's the reason she hates us." I say.

"Well who was the one who said 'the only reason someone hates you is because they're just jealous of you," Rocky states.

"Yeah I know what I said but what could Katie be possibly jealous of us about?" I ask as we head for bed.

_The end of break is on January first. Then back to school, I really hope they will be talking again…_


	8. AMTBBKAD

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shake it up or violence. That would be fun if I did own violence, Oh wait I do, mu-ha-ha, weird…**

**Rocky's POV**

_Okay so it's basically been a week, and it's our third day back from break. Neither deuce nor Katie has shown up for school yet, if one of them does, well good for them. Cece and I will jump right on it to bring them back together. Either way we are going to talk to Katie today to make amends. So basically you can call this mission. A mission to bring back Katie and Deuce, Or A.M.T.B.B.K.A.D for short, it's the easy way of saying it. Oh I see Deuce… well it's about time it's almost the end of the day._

"Oh there's little Deucy- woozy, taking the break-up hard? Katie's not she was having a fun time with me in…"

"Shut up Matt!" Deuce yells.

_Deuce turns around and punches Matt right in the face!_

"Oh my God Deuce my Jaw!" Matt wails.

'_Deuce Martinez to the principle office…'_

_Deuce went to leave when Matt said…_

"Meet me in the park at seven-thirty…sharp!" He growls.

"Whatever…" Deuce says walking away.

_Deuce wasn't acting the same; he wasn't acting like his funny self. He was serious no smile, no anything… well I guess that happens to you when you break up with someone._

"Man that was intense," Cece says facing me.

"I know it wasn't like Deuce to do that." I say.

"Breakup changes people." Cece jokes.

_I laugh._

"Well we should head out towards Katie's." I say.

"Do you even know were she lives," Cece asks.

"…Maybe we should find that out."

_I say as we walk out of the school…

* * *

_**A/n -Hey sorry that one was short. I just wanted to get my story moving. Wow, three chapters in one day... Hm not bad, Lol. Anyway I will probably update more tomorrow. Review on how you like the story so far. I have to say I am almost done with this Story maybe 6 or 7 or 5 chapters more not even. But i am maybe promising a sequel :) Byers -Sarah **


	9. Two shots, then Blackness

Disclaimer- I own this story and your soul. Nah not really nor do I own Shake it up or The Harold song or Stuttering.

**Katie's POV **

_Ever since I got home a week ago I have been up making a play list of my pain. Also I found a big carton of milk & cookies ice cream from Ben and Jerry's. I still go skating everyday at six, and get home at eleven and continue my ice cream eating, might as well sing along to the song that just came on…_

"_I miss your soft lips; I miss your white sheets. I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek, and this is so hard because I didn't see. That you were the love of my life and it kills me. I see your face in strangers on the street, I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep, and in the limelight I play it off fine... but I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight. Ooh', ooh' but I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight. Ooh', ooh', ooh'..."_

_I hear a soft knock on the door…It opens. But I'm not looking, because my eyes are closed…_

"_They say that true loves hurts well this could almost kill me, young love murder that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone…"_

_I turn down the music and shake my head slowly._

"What's wrong," I hear what I think is Rocky's voice.

"I never slept with him…" I say softly.

"Well let's hope not, ha-ha…ha…" Cece tries to lighten up the mood.

"There just isn't a perfect song to fit my pain." _Man I sound emo…_

_Cece fiddles with my iPod for a few minutes._

"Here how about this song?" She asks.

_We sit and listen,_

"_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side till the very end  
Till you pushed me in the fire.._

I tried to believe you but something is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes  
Tell me What's going on

Its you and me against the world  
That's what you said, That's what you said  
If You can't be honest with me, then I'm afraid this is  
the end

Hurry up... hurry up...If you ever really cared about me...  
Tell the truth, Give it up...  
You sound guilty coz you are stuttering

Ohhhhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhhhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah you're stuttering.

Now, The seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this, you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember  
Coz I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well

Its you and me against the world,  
That's what You said, That's what you said If You can't be honest with me, then I'm afraid this is the end.

_Hurry up... Hurry up… you ever really cared about me.  
Tell the truth, Give it up...  
You sound guilty coz you're stuttering_

Ohhhhh...eyyy...Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhhhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah you're stuttering

Ohhhhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah you're stuttering

Ohhhhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah you're stuttering  


_Ahhh ah ah.  
Don't want to hear your sorry now_

Thee best thing you can do for me is just spit it out

Ahhh ah don't want to hear your sorry now

Stop, stop stuttering your words  
Its only making you look worse

Hurry up..  
Hurry up...  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth  
Give it up, you sound guilty  
Coz your stuttering

Ohhhhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah your stuttering  
Ohhhhh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah you're stuttering

Keep on stuttering  
Oh... eyyy... Ohhhhh  
Yeah you're stuttering

Keep on stuttering  
Ohhhhh...  
Yeah you're stuttering…"

_I shake my head again_

"It wasn't close?" Cece asks.

"No, it was. It was probably exactly what Deuce was thinking when he…broke up with me."

_I start crying; Rocky comes over and gives me a hug._

"Not to sound rude but why are you guys here?" I ask wiping away a tear.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, and apologize." Rocky says letting go of me.

"Wait, apologize for what?"

"For breaking you and Deuce up…" Cece says quietly.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"We…we feel terrible, that was after the fact we realized you guys truly like each other."

"Why did you guys do it?"

"You made fun of our dancing." Cece says quietly.

_I sigh and explain why I did that, Also I apologized…_

"Oh that makes sense and I'm sorry… but also, we saw you kissing Matt." Rocky says.

"It wasn't me who wanted to I swear he started it, and I didn't even kiss back I punched him… but then he punched me."

"Don't worry, Deuce got him back today at school." Cece says laughing.

"How,"

"Matt was talking about you to Deuce and then he just punched him in the face." Rocky says giggling.

"What happened after that?" I ask nervous, also pleased that Deuce would do that for me.

"Oh nothing really, Deuce got called down to the principles office and Matt was like 'meet me at the park', Before Deuce left the hall." Cece says like it's nothing important.

"What," I say jolting up. "What time did Matt say to meet him?"

"Why?" Cece asks.

"WHAT TIME?"

"Um I think he said seven-thirty." Rocky says.

_I look over at the clock seven-twenty-six_

"Crap, four minutes till' seven thirty!" I say aloud.

"Why are you so worked up? They are probably just going to talk." Cece says.

"No you don't know Matt like I do," I say running around grabbing a hoodie, and leaving. "Later!"

"What was that about, 'you don't know Matt like I do'?" I heard Rocky ask Cece before I slammed the door shut.

**Deuce's POV**

_I arrive at the fountain in the park, it's the central area. Most people don't hang around here especially kids because it's were teenagers hangout, also there is a giant playground in the north section of the park so there's really no need for children. I walk to the other side of the fountain to see Matt standing there in a black hoodie and hands in his pockets. _

"So what is this about?" I ask as I reach him.

"She will be mine…" Matt says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She never liked you Deuce, I was her first boyfriend!" He says loudly looking up.

"No, I was. You didn't even know her before she came here…" I say confused.

"Wrong," Matt says with an evil smile." Anyway time to get rid of you…"

"Why, we were such good friends when you first moved here."

"Yeah… WERE! Then at the start of seventh grade you started to ignore me." Matt shoots at me.

"But… because you started hanging out with those weird kids who hang around here at night."

"Those are my friends!" He says insulted.

"Sure…"

"Whatever, since you and Katie broke up, she's free for me."

"She likes me!"

"Then if you know she does why did you break up with her?" He asks with that creepy smirk.

"I…I…I don't."

"Exactly…"

_At that moment Matt pulled out a gun, I froze…_

**Katie's POV**

_Running… all I can do is run, once I left my apartment I ran and I am still running. All I can hear is the sound of my feet pounding on the pavement… I look at my watch two minutes till' seven- thirty. My pace quickens, I am almost at the park. _

_Once I reach the park I run to the place I know Matt and Deuce will be, the fountain. What I see scared me, I started sprinting. Matt was about to pull the trigger of a gun pointed straight at Deuce's head. The only thing running through my mind now is…_

"_Take a bullet straight through my brain, yes I would die for you baby… but you won't do the same…" _

_You'll never do the same…_

_You wouldn't do the same…_

_No, no, no…_

_Yes! Yes I will… _

…

_That was the last thing I thought, before I jumped._

_Everything went slow… you know in the movies where the hero jumps in front of the person in slow-mo so the hero will get hurt instead… yeah well that's exactly what happened. When I was jumping, I took one look at Deuce and shut my eyes… _

_I heard two guns shots the blackness…_


	10. 5 Days

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own, Sh..sh..sh..Shake it up! Haha I suck at writing. _

**_Deuce's POV_**

_I sit up, I'm really groggy._

"Good afternoon Mr. Martinez." A doctor says walking in.

"Hello," I say blinkng a few times. _How did I get to a hospital._

"I was afraid you wouldn't wake up today," She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You've been asleep for five days." She says.

"Fi...five days?" I stutter.

_She nods._

"But how did I get here?"

"Katie, Deuce I don't think you remeber but you got shot."

_I stare at her._

"Katie told me everything, even from the beginning."

"Beginning of what?"

"Your story,"

"Our story?" I ask.

_She nods._

"The last night you remember I'm assuming was when Katie got shot."

_I nod._

_"_Well after you got shot Matt left, and Katie woke up and saw you. She told me she walk like ten blocks to get here."

_I listen carefully._

"She told me she remembers passing out a few times but right when she woke up she kept walking. When she got here we took her and you into surgery. Turns out she lost almost three pints of blood from her leg, and her head."

"Wait, did you just say her head?" I ask, in shock.

"Yeah, luckly we were fast enough to get the bullets all out in time..." _She sighs._

"What," I ask.

"We got them all out believe me, but she also had one in her leg. While she was walking...it went to far."

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I wouldn't give up on her. It's just she probably can't walk for a while."

"But then she can't skate,"

_She nods._

"Wait where is she?" I ask

"In the room next to you, you can visit her if you want."

"Thanks Doctor..."

"Washington." She smiles.

"Are...are you related to Katie by any chance."

"I'm her aunt." She says.

"Oh...Well this is awkward." I say.

"No Deuce it's not, I knew I would meet you one day Katie talks about you all the time she really likes you." She says.

"Correction...liked." I say.

"Nope, She still likes you."

"Oh," I say; A little happily.

"Now go," She says.

"Thanks,"

_I'm about to leave when I pop my head in,_

"Um, If I got shot in my arm why did I pass out?"

"Fright," She says smiling.

_Wow I'm cool._


	11. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer- Been a while, but I still don't own sadly.  
**

**Deuce's POV**

_I knock on the door 's sleeping, her leg is in a cast and is levitated in the air with this thingy. I'm smart... and her head has a bandage wrap around it. Wow i just realized I'm terrible with naming hospital stuff, well I am half groggy from the gas they gave me for surgery. _

"Katie,_" I whisper._

_Her eyes flutter open,_

"Deuce," She looks at me and sits up "Your alive,"

_She grabs her head in pain and lays back down._

"Yes I am...because of you." I walk over and grab a chair.

"I'm still useless," She mumbles.

"Katie, no your not. I was wrong and upset, and I learned that you didn't lie about Matt."

"How?" She asks confused.

"Your aunt,"

"Oh I'm going to kill her," She says half jokingly half embarressed.

"Don't," I say grabbing her wrist. "She didn't kill you,"

_She nods,_

"Way to get serious," She mumbles.

_I laugh and she smiles,_

_then her smile fades._

"What," I ask.

"We are still broken up...remember that_."_

"Oh...well we don't have to be I trust you again." I smile.

_She shakes her head,_

"But you didn't believe me before. Also the talk..."

"The talk?"

"The questions I asked you," She says.

"Katie,"

_She starts crying._

"Katie I answered those questions truthfully,"

_She cries a little harder._

"But you never let me finish." I say.

_She stops,_

"Finish what?" She asks.

"The questions," I say

_She looks at me confused,_

_I sigh._

_Here I go letting my feelings all out._

"You ask me the questions again."

"I don't want to," She says.

"Please,"

"Fine, do you think I'm pretty?"

"No. I think your beautiful." I say

"Would you care if I left?"

"No. I would die."

"Do you think I'm funny?"

"No. I think your hilarious." _She smiles._

"Is there one thing you like about me?"

"No. I like everything about you." I say.

"Do you like me?"

_Time for confession..._

"No…I love you."

"You...you do?" She stutters.

_I nod._

"I believe you, telling me that you had nothing between you and Matt. I'm so proud of you for trying to save my life but part of me died when I saw you on the pavement." I say.

"Deuce,"

"Now we can go back to normal, Trust eachother and be together."

"Deuce," She says.

"What?" I ask.

"We can't go back to normal..."

"Why?"

"I can't move my legs." She says.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." I say.

"No, Don't be."

"Why are you so chill? You can't skate anymore!"

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, I never wanted to skate it was my moms idea. Saving your life was the best thing because now I can't skate for a month."

"I thought you loved skating," I say.

"My mom love to skate when she was little, but she twisted her ankle and couldn't anoymore. Since I was her only child she forced me into skating, She's been moving me around ever since I was little. The last place I live was in Canada, that's how I met Matt. We started dating but he cheated on me, when we were dating he did tell me he was moving to Chicago. When we broke up I was to sad to remember. So I moved here because my mom wanted me to get more publicity on Shake it up, because I have a competition in Vancouver in a week." She says.

"So your...going to move?"

"If I can make the competition, and get first place. If I do my mom will move us to where ever the Olympics are going to be this year."

"You're going to make it, your leg will heal within this week." I say.

"But I never said I would do good."

"Katie...don't."

"This isn't my dream it's my moms. If I lose the competition then I can stay here." She says.

"Ok," I say.

"Okay." She smiles.

_We hug._

"Did I ever say I missed you?" I ask.

"No but I could see it in your eyes." She says.

_I hug her tighter._


End file.
